wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Aleister Black
|birth_place=Amsterdam, Netherlands |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, United States |billed="The Lodge in Amsterdam" Netherlands Amsterdam, Netherlands |spouses= |partners= |trainer=Bob Schrijber Chris Hero Johnny Kidd Mike Quackenbush Nigel McGuinness WWE Performance Center |debut=2002 |retired= }} Tom Budgen (born May 19, 1985) is a Dutch professional wrestler. He is currently signed to WWE, where he performs in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Aleister Black, where he is the current NXT and Television Champion in his first reign with belts. Prior to signing with WWE, Budgen worked for promotions across Europe, the United States, and Japan under the ring name Tommy End. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Anti Cross'' (Modified octopus hold) – 2002–2016 **''Owari Death Clutch'' (Dragon sleeper) – 2002–2008 **''Owari Death Stomp'' (Diving double foot stomp) – 2008–2016 **''Black Mass'' (Spin kick) – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **''Black Death'' (Modified octopus hold) **Brainbuster **Cutter **Diving meteora **Multiple kick variations ***Big boot Roundhouse ***Spinning heel **Multiple knee variations ***High ***Running single leg high ***Spinning **Multiple suplex variations ***Deadlift German ***Exploder ***Saito **''Nephilim (Over the corner slingshot into a springboard moonsault to the outside) **''Quebrada (No-handed springboard moonsault) *'Nicknames ' **"The End" **"The Anti-Hero" **'"The Dutch Destoyer"' **"Hellion" **'"The Ominous Man from Amsterdam" ' *'Entrance themes' **"Zombie Autopilot" by Unearth **"New World Disorder" by Biohazard **"Frank Zito" by Necro **"Heavy Eyes" by Brutality Will Prevail **"Pleased to Meet You" by Trapped Under Ice **"Monolith" by Wraiths (Used whilst teaming with Michael Dante) **"Deathbed" by Agoraphobic Nosebleed **"Evil Terminators" by Valeriy Antonyuk (WWE; January 15, 2017) **'"Root of All Evil"' by CFO$ featuring Incendiary (NXT; April 1, 2017–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Adriatic Special Combat Academy' **Super 8 Cup II (2013) *'Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland' **CWN Mittelgewichtsmeisterschaft Championship (1 time) *'Fiend Wrestling Germany' **FWG Lightweight Championship (1 time) **FWG Lightweight Title Tournament (2009) *'Fight Club: PRO' **FCP Championship (1 time) *'Freestyle Championship Wrestling' **FCW Deutschland Lightweight Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Dante **ICW "Match of the Year" Bammy Award (2015) – for Legion (Mikey Whiplash, Tommy End & Michael Dante) vs New Age Kliq (BT Gunn, Chris Renfrew & Wolfgang) at Fear & Loathing VIII *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' **ICWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ICWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **ICWA European Tag Team Championship/NWA European Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Dante *'Pro Wrestling Holland' **PWH Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Dante *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #58 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling Showdown' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Dante **Super Strong Style 16 (2016) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Dante *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 time) **wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 times) **wXw World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Michael Dante **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2013, 2015) **Chase The Mahamla (2011) **World Lightweight Tournament (2006) *'WWE NXT' **''NXT Championship (1 time; current) **NXT Television Championship (1 time)